


Side Effects May Include Being Pranked

by somanyopentabs



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, chubby!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on norsekink:  So, in canon Balder gains weight after his return from Hel (see here: http://scans-daily.dreamwidth.org/2399024.html), what with the comfort-eating and pledge of non-violence.</p><p>Loki is into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects May Include Being Pranked

At first, Loki merely thought that it was the absolute pinnacle of unfairness that Balder, with his new softer, rounder form and messy tufts of shock white hair, should be just as devastatingly gorgeous as when Loki had first set eyes on him in his youth. But after a few days of being in the God of Light's company, Loki began to ponder the change beyond jealousy. He wondered if Balder intended to stay so weighed down with extra pounds. For ever since Loki had been so helpful as to cure Balder of his newfound pacifism, Balder had taken no comfort in violence (really, what was wrong with the man?) and continued, in his melancholic state, to grow thicker around the middle.

It became an obsession, watching Balder move about with a heavier step while his physical form necessitated a wider berth inside the castle rooms. Loki found himself stealing glances particularly when Balder returned to his chambers from the bath, white hair clinging wet against his forehead while his clothes crept along his dampened skin.

One day, after catching Balder completely in the nude in the public baths, Loki found he had to repress that old, almost forgotten, tingly feeling he had always got after witnessing Balder the Bright in any state of undress.

The whole thing was most decidedly unfair.

Especially since, even with a figure that would be considered less than perfect if it were anyone but him, there continued to be no lack of admirers for Balder the Beautiful. Balder was rarely found without company, not that Balder was one to seek it out. But Asgardians were like moths to the light that was Balder, and flocked around him, seeking out his mild and good-natured attentions.

The entire situation infuriated Loki to no end.

Loki considered avoiding the public baths altogether. He considered it for all of two seconds before turning the water into that of a frog pond. If he couldn’t have nice things, why should anyone else?

He solved the problem of looking at Balder’s stupid, pretty face at meals by weakening the benches in the great hall. It was a moment of great satisfaction when there was a loud, cracking sound as Balder tumbled to the floor. Although his friends rushed in to help him up, the embarrassed flush on Balder’s face was unmistakable.

(When Volstagg sat down a moment later, the same thing happened to his bench, but Volstagg merely laughed it off and continued eating his meal sitting on the floor.)

After the bench incident, Loki noted smugly that Balder had taken to eating his meals in his rooms.

However, the group of warriors that followed Balder around were harder to shake off. Loki would set some trap, or cast a spell, but Balder’s loyal sycophants would merely be there to dust him off and console him, despite the fact that Loki knew very well that Balder could take care of himself. It sickened him, how those warriors would heel to his every step, like puppies.

Plus, it made it difficult to ever find Balder alone.

So it was surprising, then, when Loki returned to his rooms at the end of the day, and found Balder waiting for him.

“Have you gotten lost?” Loki asked, hiding his surprise with a sneer. “Or did you merely outgrow your own rooms, like a goldfish?”

“I wanted to speak with you, Loki.” Balder stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not actually filling up as much space as Loki insinuated. In fact, Balder hadn’t gained any more weight recently, and Loki could see the muscles in his arms, hidden beneath his tunic. Balder’s stomach was as wide as when he had first returned from Hel, but it was anything but unattractive, much like the rest of Balder.

“I am surprised your little group of friends did not insist on following you in here. Tell me, are they afraid if they do not keep an eye on you that you will merely blink out of existence? Someone should point out to them that you are hardly difficult to find in a crowd.”

“Are you angry with me, Loki?” Balder asked, in lieu of rising to Loki’s insults.

“Am I—am I angry with you? Why would I bother myself with holding a grudge against the God of Light. Besides, I have my own affairs to attend to.” Loki crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, even as his entire body tensed up.

“Please, Loki. I know your handiwork. I cannot help but think you must have some reason for tormenting me so.” Balder looked around, seemingly for a place to sit. Apparently deciding against any of the chairs in Loki’s room, that were built for Loki and not a warrior twice Loki’s size, Balder settled himself on the edge of Loki’s bed.

Loki’s eyes went wide. Balder was sitting on his bed.

“Tormenting you?” Loki said, raising his voice to keep it from shaking. “I don’t think you know the meaning of the word, if you consider a few harmless pranks to be torment.”

Balder quirked an eyebrow, then sighed. “Loki, I cannot go anywhere in Asgard without worrying that there is a trap set for me, somewhere. You let a tiger loose in my chambers, and you turned all my weapons into children’s toys.”

“Well, I—“

“And I’m not even going to mention what I had to do to get rid of the dragon you sent after me!”

 

With that, Loki had to work hard to hide his smile. Knowing that his antics had actually started to get to Balder, who was usually so unflappable, was most pleasing. Not that he’d intended to hurt Balder at all.

“Just trying to keep you on your toes. Can’t have the God of Light moping about the kingdom, now can we?”

“Somehow I doubt that this has all been for my benefit,” Balder sighed.

“Can I help that I got some amusement out of it as well? Do you really think me incapable of being altruistic?”

“I think that there must be something bothering you. Tell me, what have I done to offend you so?”

Loki let his eyes wander over Balder’s heavy form sitting on his bed, the mattress sinking close to the ground with the burden of Balder’s weight.

The worst thing was, Loki wanted to tell Balder that he was right. That having Balder notice him in any way was better than being disregarded. That he was sick of Balder’s oh-so-special little group of followers, of the praise they heaped upon him and the way that they fawned over him. They way everyone else took up Balder’s time. How could Balder ever notice Loki, when they were all in his way?

Instead, Loki said, “Enough of this tedious conversation. Leave my room before you break my bed.”

Balder’s eyes flickered with something not unlike disappointment as he raised himself once again to his feet. “If that is how it must be. But, Loki, allow me one more time to ask you; what have I done?”

As Balder spoke, he walked closer to Loki until he was right in front of him, taking up Loki’s personal space.

“I cannot bear the sight of you,” Loki said, then leaned forward, closed his eyes, and kissed Balder on the mouth.

If Balder was surprised, he didn’t show it, kissing back with more enthusiasm than Loki could ever have hoped for. Balder’s large hands went to Loki’s waist, pulling him against him. Loki’s fingers moved to Balder’s hair, threading through it gently before tugging hard.

“You could have asked, before,” Balder said when they broke apart and stumbled backwards to Loki’s bed. “If you wanted me in your bed, you only had to ask.”

“You—you can’t expect that from me. When has asking for what I want ever done me any good?” Loki let his hand trail up the expanse of Balder’s large chest.

Balder stilled his hand with his and looked him in the eyes. “Ask me now.”

“You can’t—“

“Ask me.”

Loki’s eyes shifted away from Balder’s intense stare. “I want—come to bed with me, Balder.”

“That wasn’t a question,” Balder pointed out, letting go of his hand to pull Loki down on top of him on the bed. “But my answer is still yes.”

Though Balder’s hands were huge, they were hardly clumsy, divesting Loki of his clothes and trailing hotly down Loki’s smaller frame. Loki nearly trembled under Balder’s touch when Balder wrapped a hand around his prick and stroked.

When Loki finally, finally got Balder undressed, he stared, breathless, with wide eyes taking in the glorious sight.

“Have you run out of comments about my weight?” Balder asked, hardly self-conscious as he rubbed hands along Loki’s thighs as Loki sat on top of him, straddling him.

“I could never run out of things to call you, Balder,” Loki said, almost fondly. “But I have other pressing matters to attend to.”

And with those words, Loki pushed their erections together and rubbed against him, wrapping slim fingers around them both.

The motion was the most vanilla of Loki’s many fantasies about Balder, to be sure. But just having the man in question in his bed, willing and writhing under his hands and looking at Loki as if he wasn’t the most despised figure in Asgard was the biggest turn-on Loki could have imagined. There would be time later to make Balder bend him over and thrust into him, or to have Balder with his beautiful face buried in pillows as Loki slammed into him over and over again. With those thoughts at the forefront of his mind, and Balder hot and hard beneath him, Loki was unbelievably close. He squeezed them together, creating more friction, and rocked against his bedmate with gathering speed. Balder moaned and grasped at Loki’s thighs and hips, and soon they were spilling all over each other, all over Balder’s sizable belly and chest especially. Loki was tempted to lean down and lap it up with his tongue, and when he caught Balder’s eye, he did just that.  
Balder clearly had no patience for Loki to lick up every last drop, as he pulled Loki over himself and brought their mouths together. Loki let their tongues move languidly together as Balder gently mapped out more of Loki’s body with his hands. They were sticky and sweaty, and eventually Loki pulled away and flopped down on Balder’s side, catching his breath.

“Don’t think this means anything,” Loki said suddenly, glaring at Balder as if this had all been his idea and Loki had nothing to do with it.

Balder only frowned down at Loki mildly, and moved an arm to pull Loki against his chest. “Of course,” he said, kissing Loki’s forehead. Balder hadn’t said it in a patronizing way, but Loki couldn’t help but feel he was being humored.

“I mean it,” he said, protesting even though it was like protesting with a brick wall. “Don’t think this means I care for you, or anything.”

Balder just mumbled sleepily and pulled him closer. Loki gave up and closed his eyes, elbowing Balder slightly in the chest in retaliation for the affection.


End file.
